We're not friends, We're not family, We're not lovers
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Trip is a bored thing as he always is, so he finds some fun with Virus ( T for now but I plan on M )


_But we enjoy anything that's fun_

Virus noticed how attentive Trip was being today, getting closer than he normally did, close enough to tickle the hairs on the back of his neck. He wondered if it was because Trip wanted to go to Midorijima Cake Studio. He could simply go alone if he wanted to but Trip continued to stay close but did not touch.

Virus turned around to face Trip, a smile painted on his face. Before Virus could open his mouth to question Trip, Trip moved in close and pulled on one of Virus' pierced ears. Virus made a face but he let Trip do what he wanted. Normally Trip would stop what he was doing since Virus always seemed disinterested, which would bore Trip and he would leave him to find something fun.

This time Trip didn't back down, but instead brought his face close to the pierced ear, licking at it. Virus showed no reaction but he was curious with how Trip was acting. Trip began to suck on the piercing and ear lobe in general, which made Virus frown. He was getting saliva in his ear and it felt gross but he did not push him away, still quite curious.

Trip pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting from his lips to Virus' ear. He looked into Virus' eyes his lips kept in a straight line. Virus sighed, annoyed that Trip just stopped like that and reached for a napkin to wipe the spit away but Trip stilled his hand. Curiosity swelled up in Virus again.

"Oi take off your stuff."

Virus blinked in confusion before Trip moved in to touch him. He flinched slightly as Trip normally didn't touch him. One hand moved to his chest, the other moving to remove his glasses. Virus scowled and pulled away, hating his glasses touched by anyone but him.

"Trip what are you doing?"

Trip came back to Virus' person, fumbling with the suit's buttons and undoing them.

"Trying to get you naked. So strip down."

Virus scoffed and moved away from Trip again, letting his hands fall to button up his jacket. He didn't like to be told what to do.

"I'm not playing your games, Trip."

Trip sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Virus straighten himself out.

"Hey remember being with all those kids?"

Trip glanced at Virus who was showing little interest in what Trip had to say.

"The older ones would take you away and fuck with you over and over, because they wanted to hear you scream and make you cry. You never did though. They tried to humiliate you but it never worked, well it seemed that way."

Virus began to walk off toward his room but Trip stopped him by grabbing his hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed Virus' fingertips.

"I could have sworn I meant nothing to you, Trip."

Trips lips curled slightly into a smirk.

"You don't. I'm just having fun."

Virus scoffed as Trip kissed his hand more.

"Why did you decide to bring up the past? For fun as well I presume?"

Trip shook his head as Virus continued to sound bored with him.

"Wasn't finished talking..."

He pulled Virus close to him causing the older blonde to frown.

"They had me watch to try to get a rise out of you, but you didn't care. Only when I started to follow you around did you show any emotion. You probably thought I was like some lost puppy and you took advantage of that. You would take me away like the other kids did to you and would make me do the same things. You even recorded it to try to make me flustered but I was just like you and you probably hated it."

Virus stared at Trip slightly more confused than when Trip stated speaking.

"The point was, you were messed up and I wanted to get like revenge. Not to mention when those kids made me watch I always wanted to do the same with you."

Virus sighed and shifted against Trip. He just wanted sex or maybe he wanted to try and make a fool out of him now that he was older, Virus didn't understand but he was tired of pulling away.

"Well?"

Trip glanced down at Virus, who seemed annoyed.

"Oh yeah..."

Trip pulled Virus by his arm and lead him to his room. The smell of sweets assaulted Virus' nose.

"You hungry?"

Virus slanted his eyes at Trip, about ready to pull away again, when the younger blonde grinned.

"Guess not."


End file.
